


wedding plans

by whichlights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Competition, Engagement, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Marriage, Names, title is almost misleading, you can pry the keiths last name is shirogane headcanon from my COLD DEAD HANDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Keith and Lance have an argument. The rest of the team gets involved.Or the one where Keith and Lance can't decide who's name they're taking when they get married.





	wedding plans

Lance and Keith had been arguing for three days straight.  
  
It was impossible to escape the bickering that became so constant with a singular topic it was referred to as the Argument™. They had civil discussions that went south over lunch, and got distracted in training, and their room in the castle could be counted on to provide a steady stream of the Argument™.  
  
They were arguing in the training room at the moment. Coran had stopped the gladiator to let them finish, though if they didn't wrap it up soon they were going to fight all day.  
  
Pidge, Hunk, and even Allura had taken bets on the outcome of the Argument™. Coran still thought they would get over it. Shiro was just continuously hitting his head against the wall every time he was stuck in the same room as them. "I can't watch," he groaned.  
  
"Keith, I am not taking the last name Shirogane!"  
  
"And I'm not taking McClain! I like Keith Shirogane!"  
  
"And I like Lance McClain!"  
  
"Lance Shirogane has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"  
  
"Keith McClain!"  
  
It was endless.  
  
"Why don't you just hyphenate?" Shiro groaned on more than one occasion.  
  
Keith and Lance looked like he'd personally offended their entire existence. "NO!" They yelled in sync.  
  
They had gotten engaged a week ago, after over four years of dating. It started with an innocent question from Shiro- "who's last name are you taking" -that was said mostly as a joke. And now they wouldn't stop arguing about it.  
  
"You know," Coran said over the speaker system, probably twisting his mustache. "Alteans combined their last names, into a fusion."  
  
"Thank you for the input, Coran, but I think Mcgane isn't it."  
  
"Then why don't you do what you always do when settling an argument?"  
  
Lance and Keith's eyes lit up. "Competition," they said in sync.  
  
"Best two out of three decides the last name," Lance challenged.  
  
"You're on! What are the challenges?"  
  
They looked at each other. "Okay, I didn't think that through. Kissing competition?" Lance wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"No!" Everyone yelled. Lance held up his hands in surrender.  
  
"Cooking?" Allura suggested. "You each bake a cake, I do a blind taste test, and declare the winner."  
  
"I'm sure I'm a better baker than Keith," Lance declared.  
  
"Oh yah? You're on! Race you to the kitchen!"  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Good point!" And off they ran.  
  
"But… training…" Shiro sighed.  
  
Allura grinned. "Let's hope they aren't both completely inedible, shall we? I'm in the mood for cake."  
  
\---  
  
Two hours later, Lance was declared the winner. His cake was simple, with red and blue icing decoration made to look like a heart. Keith's had been slightly burned, which is what really granted the victory to Lance.  
  
(Really, Allura was the real winner. She got two free cakes and Keith and Lance hadn't realized they'd been tricked into doing it.)  
  
The paladins and Coran were sitting around what had become known as the living room, eating cake, and debating what the next challenge should be.  
  
"Trivia?" Pidge suggested.  
  
"No way, you'll pick weird science questions." Lance stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Crafts?" Hunk tried.  
  
"What would we even judge on? And I suck at crafts," Keith said.  
  
"I'll teach you," Lance offered. "After we decide which name."  
  
"Which is going to be mine."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Okay, don't start it again," Shiro begged. "Just decide the next challenge."  
  
"A race?"  
  
"What in? Lions wouldn't be fair, pods are bulky, and there's not enough room for a footrace."  
  
A siren went off. Allura stood up suddenly. "We'll have to finish your marriage situation later, boys," she said. "We have a distress signal."  
  
\---  
  
After freeing the planet- a small planet called Teragin -the local people wanted a speech. Allura gave her speech about the Coalition, and then Pidge stepped up.  
  
"Ah, yes, hello. We were wondering if you could assist us in something." She grinned in the way that meant she had something devious planned. She gestured to where Lance and Keith were standing together. "You see, two of our paladins want to get married. On Earth, this is a ceremony that shows they are in love. Usually in this ceremony, one takes the other's family name. But they can't decide which to take. So they've devised a competition. And I was wondering if you would help us with that."  
  
By the next day, there was a race course, complete with obstacles, all around the village.  
  
Keith won.  
  
\---  
  
"Last contest, what's it gonna be?" Lance asked that night.  
  
Keith shrugged. "Hunk said he had something planned, but I don't know what."  
  
"Whatever it is, I'm so going to beat you."  
  
"Dream about it."  
  
\---  
  
Hunk arranged for a scavenger hunt. All over the castle. Looking for a ring.  
  
Um.  
  
"WHAT?" Lance yelped. "A tiny ring in this hugeass castle?"  
  
"Unless you don't think you can do it," Hunk said off handedly.  
  
"What color is the stupid ring," Keith grumbled.  
  
"Classified."  
  
"What size?" Lance asked.  
  
"Also classified."  
  
"Any gems?"  
  
"Super classified."  
  
"Ooh, ooh, is it a spinner ring?"  
  
"Lance, why the hell would it be a spinner ring?"  
  
"Well, I'm ADHD and you're autistic, so…"  
  
"I can't tell you if it's a spinner ring. Just go find it!" Hunk waved them off.  
  
\---  
  
"You found the ring!" Hunk cheered hours later as Keith and Lance walked in, Keith holding up the candy ring pop up.  
  
"The vents, man? Not cool," Keith huffed.  
  
"Thanks for leaving it in the wrapping though. Keith's letting me have some." Lance's lips were rather blue.  
  
"So, who found it? Who's last name are you taking?" Pidge asked.  
  
Keith smiled. "Well, we both found it. We work as a team, after all. So…"  
  
"So we're hyphenating!" Lance declared  
  
Shiro groaned, loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and my tumblr access is going to be spotty for a while but hey im obligated to put that there


End file.
